Una chica en Sweet Amoris
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: Una nueva chica llega al instituto, pero su atención estará concentrada en el delegado principal. Aunque también conocerá a alguien que le hará las cosas un tanto difíciles, tanto a ella como a los demás. Una gran amistad, dos amores, peleas y muchas emociones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectoras de fanfics de AS bueno iniciando mi primer fic sobre esto, tal vez el capi paresca algo aburrido pero solo lo hice para ver que tal X3 no vengan a criticar porfavor no sean malos, simplemente si no les gusto pueden darle al boton de regreso, no cobre nada por que lean :c lo digo en serio, solo escribo por diversion. Ahora el primer capitulo si es como en el juego. Solo le agrege ahi unas cositas :3 si causa interes continuo con mas capitulos, tengo varias cosas si el fic llama la atencion, esto solo fue para ver que tal. No soy buena lo se pero estoy intentandolo, los dejo que lean X3**

* * *

_Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo estaba con unas cuantas nubes, los niños jugando con pelotas, cuerdas y cachorros, en la calle una jovencita con una blusa azul claro, pantalón ajustado beige y unas zapatillas rosas altas. Su cabellera lacia, larga y negra, con unos ojos de un color gris azulino._

-bien, hoy es mi primer día, espero dar una buena impresión- se dijo a sí misma la chica.

_Al caminar unos cuantos minutos más llego a un enorme instituto de color celeste._

-(es más grande de lo que parecía en el folleto)- pensó mientras se adentraba al lugar, pero antes de que pudiera observarlo mejor una señora mayor con pelo gris, unos lentes y un vestuario rosa llamo su atención.

-ah tú debes ser la nueva estudiante ¿no es así?- le interrogo con un tono amable

-si soy yo, un gusto conocerla soy Janet- se presento la jovencita

-muy bien, bienvenida al instituto Sweet Amoris. Espero te acostumbres pronto a tu nuevo instituto. Te recomiendo ir a ver a Nathaniel el delegado principal para ver que tu formulario de inscripción este completo.

-muy bien, iré directamente-

_La muchacha entro en la sala de delegados, al menos eso esperaba ya que no conocía muy bien el instituto. Ya adentro un chico de cabello rubio, y ojos castaño la recibió._

-(vaya es bastante lindo) Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal-

-Hola, yo soy Nathaniel, ¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto cortésmente

-La directora me ha dicho que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción-

-Oh, eres la nueva, claro. Voy a verlo-

_Aquel alto muchacho se dio la vuelta y comenzó a revolver entre sus papeles antes de volver a atender a la de ojos grises._

-De hecho, faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario. Veamos, te falta una foto carné, 25$ del formulario. Y lo más importante, parece que te has olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción, la que tiene la firma de tus padres. Tienes que traerla también.

-pero yo lo he preparado todo, ¿Estás seguro?-

-Bien revisare, es posible que se haya mesclado con algunos papeles, pero es bueno ver gente nueva aquí en el instituto-

_Ya aclarado todo, se dispuso a buscar la foto de carné pero no sabía en donde. Justo antes de salir a buscar en las tiendas se encontró a alguien muy conocido._

-Eh, Janet, ¿Todo bien?- pregunto aquel chico de estatura pequeña, con corte de pelo extraño y sweater verde y con grandes gafas.

-(Ken Estaba en mi antiguo instituto ¿Qué está Haciendo aquí?) ¿Qué?- dijo extrañada la joven

_Me entere de que te mudabas, así que eh pedido que me cambiasen Al mismo instituto que tu. Espero que estés contenta._

-Eh... Sí, genial, Pero yo todavía tengo Cosas que hacer... adiós-

_Se alejo afuera lo más rápido que pudo, era obvio que aquel chico la incomodaba._

-(Ken ¿Por qué rayos me seguiste?)-

_Mientras seguía en su mente noto a no muchos pasos de afuera a un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, una camisa de cuero y una camisa roja con un símbolo que para ella al menos era desconocido._

-eh hola soy nueva-

-y ¿Qué?- respondió de un poco molesto

-¿siempre tan amable?-

-sobre todo con los nuevos, soy Castiel- respondió con una sonrisa pero sin cambiar mucho su gesto

-soy Janet, justo en conocerte-

_El chico no le dijo nada más, recordando que aun le faltaba aquella foto se fue a la ciudad. Más tarde al fin había conseguido lo necesario._

-menos la encontré, mi madre me dio bastante dinero para la semana dudo que sea un problema.

_Entro de nuevo pero esta vez un trió de chicas se interpuso en su camino._

-así que tu eres la nueva- hablo la rubia de en medio con la blusa color beige.

-si hol…-

-je, pues nada, entre tú y los otros dos nuevos no estamos mal ¿verdad chicas? Jaja-

_Aquel grupo paso empujando a Janet como si fuera su intención._

-(vaya han pasado empujándome, eso es poco agradable)-

_Ignorando aquel incidente regreso con el delegado para terminar lo de su formulario._

Una vez ahí, el mismo joven la atenido.

-¿Entonces, qué, avanza o no este formulario? Todavía no he tenido tiempo de certificar si tu formulario de inscripción está por aquí, así que mejor pásate en un rato, ¿Vale?

_La de cabellera negra lo miro con una cara simpática y pensó algo gracioso._

-no eres muy divertido ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, el trabajo administrativo no es especialmente divertido… Supongo que, aún así, debería hacer un esfuerzo.

_Sin darse cuenta lo había pensado en voz alta y se sintió mal por lo que dijo._

-lo lamento, no quería molestarte- se disculpó

-no, tienes razón, haré un esfuerzo la próxima vez-

Terminando aquella charla salió de ahí pero justo en ese momento se acordó de que aquel chico no le había dicho nada de su formulario.

-rayos, Nath no me dijo nada, debo regresar y…-

_En ese preciso momento, otra chica de cabellera corta y de cabello y ojos morados choco con ella._

-¡oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- reclamo la de cabellera morada

-¿yo? ¡Fuiste tú la que no vio!-

_Aquella otra chica la ayudo a levantarse._

-lo lamento, pero esto del formulario me está volviendo loca, y estoy estresada, llevo tiempo buscando donde conseguir la maldita foto de carné y nadie me brinda información.

-(ella es muy grosera por lo que veo, pero aun así, la ayudare, no necesito mas enemigos como esa de cabello chino y rubio) bueno, en la ciudad en el bazar puedes conseguir la foto.

-¿no me estas engañando verdad?-

-no, no sería capaz, yo ya la conseguí- le contesto

-está bien, gracias por la instrucción, te debo una, nos vemos-

_Janet solo se quedo mirando la puerta mientras esa extraña se iba._

-(no sé si acabo de hacer una amiga o solamente ayude a un desconocido… creo que el segundo)- pensó con un gesto de extrañes -¡ah si el formulario!- grito volviendo a entrar a la sala.

-Oh Janet- le llamo Nathaniel-se me ha olvidado decirte que lo siento, pero finalmente no se podrá completar tu inscripción aquí-

_Aquella noticia la asusto, ocasionando que comenzara a gritar._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?-

-jajajaja deberías haber visto tu cara, es broma, tu formulario esta completo-

-Ah es solo una broma, me habías asustado- respondió con un tono nervioso

-ja ja, perdóname lo haré mejor la próxima vez-

-oye por cierto no me has dicho si encontraste mi formulario-

-oh sí, lo siento mucho, se mesclo con otros papeles, pero ya te lo deje apartado aquí- dijo dándole el formulario

-muchas gracias, adiós Nathaniel-

_Ahora ya con su inscripción completa, Janet buscaba a la directora para entregarle los papeles._

-¿entonces? ¿Pudiste terminar tu inscripción?- le pregunto la directora

-si aquí está todo- respondió con una sonrisa

-veamos…no voy a aceptar estas hojas sueltas así que al menos ponles un clip para unirlas yo te espero aquí.

-(oh no ahora debo buscar un clip, esto comienza a estresarme un poco)- sin darse cuenta entro al aula-(oh el aula, es bastante bonita, oh… ¡un clip! Justo lo que necesito, creo que es mi día de suerte).

-¡hey ese clip es mío!-

_Al darse la vuelta noto que era la joven con la que se había topado la otra vez._

-ah eres tú, hm… sabes por la ayuda de la otra vez te dejare conservar ese clip, yo buscare otro en algún lado.

-pero ¡aguarda!-

_Era tarde, se había ido._

-esa chica…es extraña, me preocupare de eso más tarde, al menos tengo el clip.

_Una vez colocado las hojas ya estaban unidas, finalmente podía entregarle aquel formulario a la directora._

-muy bien ahora que ya todo está en orden quedas oficialmente admitida en Sweet Amoris. Las clases ya se acabaron, así que puedes volver a casa.

-gracias señora (bueno, no estuvo mal para el primer día)-

_A la joven de larga cabellera negra se le había ido todo el día con ese formulario, estaba por salir del instituto cuando una voz familiar le llamo la atención._

-¡espera!-

-¿Nathaniel? Hola ¿Qué sucede?-

-no tuve tiempo de mostrarte el instituto, pero aun te puedo mostrar la biblioteca si quieres-

-am claro ¿Por qué no?-

_**Un rato después.**_

_Janet se encontraba saliendo rumbo a su hogar mientras pensaba en las personas que conoció ese día._

-(hm, no me imagine que Ken me seguiría aquí, por otro lado, Nathaniel es bastante simpático y cortes, aunque solo visite la biblioteca me gustó estar con él. Y en cuanto a esa chica de pelo morado… no sé ni que pensar, es bastante rara. Ya quiero que sea mañana, me intriga saber qué otras cosas me esperan en este instituto).

-¡OYE LA DE CABELLO NEGRO ESPERA!-

-(¿eh? Oh es la chica de ojos morados ¿Me pregunto qué querrá?)-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo se lo se algo aburridito pero les digo solo es de inicio se me ocurren mas cosas pero depuende si les gusta y si no bueno al menos lo intente :D hasta luego sayonara.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis lectores :3 disculpen si me tarde con este nuevo capitulo, los estudios matan toda mi cratividad (-.-) sobretodo porque voy un poco mal en matematicas, asi que no puedo asegurar que actualizare pronto, espero les guste y gomen si cometi errores TTwTT prometo mejorar. Que lo disfruten._  
_**

* * *

_Aquella chica de cabello extravagante había alcanzado a Janet, se detuvo y tomo unos momentos para recuperar el aire._

-fiu… casi te me escapas, no me presenté contigo, soy Jessica, un gusto conocerte- le contestó la de ojos morados

-am, mucho gusto, soy Janet, un placer. Disculpa si soy grosera pero ¿Qué necesitas de mí?- le interrogó haciendo un gesto de extrañes e incomodidad.

-¿Quién yo? Nada solo buscaba agradecerte por lo de aquella vez-

-oh…entiendo-

-tengo una idea, almorcemos juntas mañana después de clases ¿te parece?- comentó abrazándola con su brazo en el cuello y sacudiéndole el cabello

-ay… está bien, pero suéltame- respondió haciéndose a un lado.

-genial, mañana te espero en el patio-

-¿ok? Pero…-

_No pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Jessica se había ido corriendo._

-de verdad creo que hay algo raro en ella, ¿o seré yo quien la está juzgando mal?-

_De regreso a su hogar, apenas entro a la sala donde se encontraba su madre viendo la televisión mientras limpiaba una mesa de madera que estaba enfrente del sofá. Al notar la presencia de la hija la recibió con un abrazo._

-hija, mi vida ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo van las clases? ¿Conociste gente nueva?- interrogó varias veces una mujer con un vestido floreado, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes y un mantel blanco.

-Mamá, tranquila, en primera, me fue bien, en segunda no tuve clases estuve muy ocupada con mi formulario y se me fue el día en él y tercera si, bastantes.

-wow, cuéntame a todos los que conociste- insistió jalándola para que se sentara en el sofá de la sala.

-bueno, primero a la directora, a Nathaniel, a una chica de cabello morado llamada Jessica y a Castiel-

-aguarda, háblame más de ese Nathaniel y Castiel-

-son chicos…-

-¡ah! Y ¿ya te interesa uno?- preguntó con tono algo burlón

-¡mamá! Son solo conocidos, hablé con ellos pero aun nada… bueno Nathaniel era lindo- respondió llevándose su mano al cabello para rascarse un poco.

-y ¿Cómo es?-

-bueno, es bastante alto de cabello rubio, ojos miel, camisa blanca con corbata azul… es el delegado principal-

-oh ya veo por donde va esto, bueno hija me alegra mucho, ve arriba, y luego te llamo, la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

Al día siguiente, Janet caminaba alegremente hacia su instituto vistiendo una camisa naranja con pequeñas manchas marrones y unos pantalones azules.

-(oh genial, me muero de ganas de llegar, quiero saber que me espera y si me es posible ver a Nathaniel… ahora que recuerdo debo almorzar con Jessica…bueno, no importa podre conocerla mejor).

_Al entrar al instituto, contempló a Jane, estaba vestida con una camisa de tirantes blancos, un pantalón con cinturón blanco y unas zapatillas altas negras. Ella tenía una expresión molesta y traía en sus manos un papel arrugado, al parecer en dirección a la sala de delegados._

-¿Jessica? ¿Por qué estará enojada?- se interrogó a si misma

_Al poner un poco mas de atención a su alrededor se dio cuenta que había fotocopias de la de cabellera morada, todas ellas pintadas con marcador un bigote y varias cosas más._

-(debe ser por esto que está tan molesta)- pensó mientras arrancaba varias de ellas

_Unos minutos después, Jessica salió directo al patio, Janet espió un poco, la de ojos morados estaba hablando con Castiel. Quien al parecer parecía estar riéndose de ella._

-(¿de qué estarán hablando? En fin, sea lo que sea no es asunto mío, le daré una ayuda quitando estas cosas, creo tener una idea de quién fue el responsable…o mejor dicho las responsables).

_La peli oscuro continúo, pero fue interrumpida por el chico rubio que también estaba quitando aquellas fotocopias._

-oh…lo…lo lamento mucho Nathaniel, estaba quitando esto porque a mi amiga Jessica...-

-¿es amiga tuya?- interrumpió

-creo que sí, la verdad no me queda muy en claro aun- contestó bajando la mirada y encogiendo los hombros.

-Bueno, estaba bastante enojada cuando entró-

-seguramente fueron esas tres brujas-

-¿Cuáles brujas?-

-Siempre están las tres juntas, ¿sabes? Amber, la rubia, me empujo ayer. En cualquier caso, las tres son idiotas.-Se quejo Janet cruzando los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

-sabes, Amber es mi hermana... Aunque sé siempre no es de lo más agradable cuándo está con sus amigas... de todas formas, no se le puede acusar, no hay pruebas de que fue ella.

-si es verdad, pero en fin, creo que son todos- dijo tirándolos a la basura

-eso creo, nos vemos luego Janet- respondió el delegado retirándose con una sonrisa

-adiós Nath… (¿Nath? ¿Porque le dije así? Eh no importa, me voy a clase).-

**Más tarde en el almuerzo.**

_Janet estaba sentada en la banca del patio, a lo que llego Jessica todavía algo molesta._

-Hola Jessica, escuché lo que sucedió con lo de las fotocopias-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan bien vas a burlarte?!-le gritó enfadada

-¿Qué? No, no, solo te iba a decir que Nathaniel y yo las quitamos- respondió nerviosa

_Ella simplemente soltó un bufido y se sentó alado de la de ojos azul grises con una expresión de estrés y preocupación._

-disculpa, no me ha ido muy bien hoy, pero ya verás, me vengare de Amber-

-em… no sé, no creo que debas rebajarte a su nivel, además la venganza nunca deja nada bueno-

-si… ¡LO TENGO! Tú me ayudaras- grito la de ojos morados levantándose

-¡¿eh?! ¡No!-

-vamos, te vi estos dos días, estas mucho con el aburrido del delegado principal ese, y resulta ser el hermano de Amber, puedes, no se seducirlo y que diga algo que Amber odie, será perfecto ya puedo verlo.

-¡aguarda Jessica no haré algo así!- replicó levantándose

-¡¿Por qué no?!-

-¡en primera me es imposible querer hacerle algo así a Nath, en segunda no me interesa vengarme de Amber!-

-eres una aburrida- bufo mientras se alejaba de Janet

_De la nada sale Ken y se acerca a las chicas._

-hola chicas ¿Cómo les va?-saludó amable

-¿Ken? ¿Qué ocurre?- contestaron ambas -¿lo conoces?-repitieron al mismo tiempo

-si, Ken estaba en mi antiguo instituto-dijo primero Janet

-en el mío también- respondió Jessica

-Bien tal vez hayamos estado todos en el mismo instituto, en cualquier caso ¿Qué sucede Ken? ¿Acaso viste a esas tres chicas?- interrogó Janet

-sí, me robaron el dinero hace un rato-

-¿Cómo?-

-me empujaron al suelo y se lo llevaron-

_En eso Jessica se puso al lado de Janet._

-¡pero no te dejes! Eres un hombre ¿o no?-

-¡me tiraron al suelo! ¡Y eran 3! No podía hacer nada. ¿Te han hecho algo a ti también Jessica?-

-¿te dieron una fotocopia?-

-¿fotocopia? No ¿Por qué?-

-mejor déjalo así- respondió con cara molesta mientras se iba a sentar

-am, disculpa, Ken, no ha tenido muy buen día, mejor preocúpate por ti y ten más cuidado-

-gracias igualmente- agradeció mientras se marchaba

-bueno, no te molestes, Ken, es algo distraído-

-apuesto que vino aquí solo por ti ¿no?-

-eso me dijo, el es lindo y todo pero, me incomoda un poco que siempre esté tras de mí-

-ya veo, es hora de regresar a clases, nos vemos luego-

_Ambas entraron pero poco antes de llegar al aula fueron detenidas por la directora._

-chicas aguarden, me gustaría que ayudaran con las actividades de los clubes, hay de baloncesto y jardinería, escojan el que prefieran.

-fácil, yo me voy a baloncesto- contestó sin pensar Jessica

-am creo que también iré ahí, suena divertido-

-genial ¡así se habla Janet!- le respondió levantando su mano para chocarla

_La chica solo se quedó con cara de rareza._

-…ah…se supone que choques tu mano con la mía…-insistió

-eh… ¡ah! Oye la directora no nos dijo donde estaba el club de baloncesto-

-oh demonios es verdad, tonta vieja olvidadiza-

-¡no insultes a la directora! ¿Qué tal si te escucha?-

-no me interesa lo que pueda hacerme… tengo una idea, tu busca aquí adentro y pregunta si alguien sabe donde se encuentra yo iré afuera-

-¿y porque no vamos mejor las dos juntas para…?-

_Al darse la vuelta noto que estaba sola._

-¡oh rayos me volvió a dejar sola!-

_Enfadada al principio entro al aula tratando de encontrar a alguien, efectivamente, encontró a una chica de cabellera anaranjada, con una trenza que dejaba descansar en su hombro, una camisa morada con mangas verde oscuro, sentada revisando unas hojas de papel._

-am… hola, soy Janet- se presentó con una sonrisa

_Aquella dejo de ver sus hojas y se dirigió a su dirección para corresponder al saludo._

-mucho gusto, soy Iris- sonrió –te había visto ayer con Nathaniel, pero no quise interrumpir su charla así que por eso no me presente ayer.

-(vaya es bastante amable) je, bueno, al menos ya pude conocerte, am dime ¿de casualidad no sabes dónde está el club de baloncesto?

-sí, está en el patio, puedes preguntarle a Castiel-

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias, espero poder verte en otra ocasión Iris-

-igualmente Janet, nos vemos-

_Al salir del aula inmediatamente se encontró con Jessica quien sin decir nada la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el patio._

-¡hey! ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-vamos, Castiel me dijo donde estaba el gimnasio, ahí es el club de baloncesto-

_Más tarde ambas se encontraban ya en el gimnasio, Janet fue a ver el lugar para dejar que Jessica hablara con Castiel, el gimnasio era bastante grande, una vez Castiel se fue, la de cabello morado le dijo que había que buscar 5 balones que estaban perdidos, se habían dividido una vez más para buscar._

_La de ojos grises había tenido suerte en el patio estaban 3 balones, uno en el árbol, otro escondido en los arbustos y otro cerca de la banca. Una vez hecho esto se dispuso a regresar al gimnasio pero Ken apareció detrás de ella._

-hola Janet-

_Al parecer aquel saludo la asustó un poco puesto que no estaba concentrada mucho en el entorno, a causa del susto las pelotas se cayeron de sus manos._

-oh rayos… lo… lo siento mucho-

-no te preocupes no pasa nada, solo debo volver a levantarnos no te preocupes-

-en verdad lo lamento, es que… escuche que buscabas el club de baloncesto y venía a decirte donde estaba- dijo tímidamente recogiendo un balón con la mano y deteniéndose las gafas con la otra.

-no hay problema, ya sé donde es- le informó

-¿de verdad? Vaya llego tarde… lo lamento…otra vez- respondió dándole el balón a la chica

-y yo lo repito, no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme con los balones-

-de…de nada- contestó algo sonrojado

_Al regresar de nuevo al gimnasio pudo notar que ya había dos ahí, seguramente Jessica había encontrado los otros dos. Retorno al instituto para buscarla, pero al verla tenía un rostro de preocupación._

-am… ¿Jessica?-

_Decidiendo ignorarla se fue corriendo al aula._

-¡aguarda no te vayas!-

-¿Janet? ¿No deberías estar buscando los balones restantes?-

-eso ya lo hice ¿Qué te sucede? te noto algo… no sé, preocupada-

-escucha, Nathaniel me pidió que le diera a Castiel un justificante de ausencia para que lo firmara, pero él no quiso, yo insistí pero al final no pude obligarlo… así que Castiel no se molestó conmigo, pero Nathaniel si, y eso me preocupa.

-¿te preocupa Nath?-

-no, sino lo que llegue a pasar con ese justificante… tengo un mal presentimiento-

-escucha, ya es tarde debemos regresar a casa, tú no te preocupes, no creo que vaya a suceder algo malo-

Ambas ya estaban por irse cuando escucharon las voces de Castiel y Nathaniel.

_"Asume las consecuencias de tus actos pedazo de…"_

-¿escuchaste eso Janet?-

-sí, creo que son las voces de Nath y Castiel-

_**"PUM"**_

_Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, sin pensarlo, ambas fueron al final del pasillo y encontraron a Castiel sujetando al delegado de la camisa contra los casilleros._

-¡están a punto de pelearse!- gritó Jessica

-¡debemos hacer algo!-

_Las chicas se pusieron de espaldas para interponerse entre los chicos._

-¡Castiel basta! ¡Solo vas a conseguir más problemas!- alzó la voz la de cabello morado

-¡es cierto, Nath esto no servirá de nada!-

-¡no se entrometan chicas!- les gritó el pelirrojo empujándolas a un lado

_Pero aquello no fue suficiente ellas siguieron interponiéndose para evitar aquel conflicto, al pasar de un rato Jessica logró calmar a Castiel y Janet a Nathaniel. Al final pudieron hablar un rato con ellos y regresar a casa._

_La de cabellera negra solo llego y se encerró en su habitación._

-rayos…casi me da un infarto… no imagino que hubiera sucedido si esos dos hubieran peleado…-

_Tratando de tranquilizarse se acostó un rato en su cama, hasta que su madre la llamó._

-¡Janet baja, tienes visita!-

_Confundida, bajo por las escaleras y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a la de ojos morados sentada en la sala con un gesto triste._

-¿…Jessica?-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ahh en fin, se que no es mucho que digamos, pero aqui doy señal de que no abandonare el fic :3 si me dejan un reviwe (con que no sean insultos o criticas) me pondre feliz (^v^)/ sayo y si me quieren agregar aqui dejo mi nickname: Janetchan456 (si no se ve vean mi perfil de FF)  
**


End file.
